


You Have No Power Over Me

by TheChronicLiar



Series: Labyrinth AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is Jareth, Labyrinth AU, M/M, Random Shorts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicLiar/pseuds/TheChronicLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is finally facing Bill after beating the labyrinth he calls a Mindscape and he wants his sister back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have No Power Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JusticeHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/gifts).



> This is a gift to my lovely Problem/Justicehawk. 
> 
> This is also the first installment of all my little shorts that deal with the Labyrinth. There is a lot of them that I have planned and even a full fledged story that will come about eventually. So stay tuned.

**You Have No Power Over Me**

                It only took calling out his name for Cipher to walk through the darken ruins toward Dipper. Shaking, Dipper quickly flipped through the journal until he reached the spell he had marked earlier. “Return Mabel to me,” he ordered, looking up to Bill circling him with a predatory look. “Or I will use the spell.”

                Bill stopped, tilting his head toward Dipper with mock amusement, though his thunderous blue eye stared the boy down as he took in the threat. “Beware, Dipper Pines, I have been more than generous with you up till now, but all of that can easily change,” he warned as his eye flashed red briefly. “I can be far crueler than you could even imagine.”

                “You’ve been generous?” Dipper gaped, clinching the journal hard enough that he could feel it bend until his fingertips. “What have you done that is generous?”

                “Everything!” Bill’s voice roared, echoing into the darkness. Blue flames licked at the demon’s clothes as he glared hard at Dipper, though not all in anger. He quick reeled in his anger at the sight of Dipper’s fear. “Everything you have want, I have done,” he stated softly as he started to circle the younger again. “You asked for your sister to disappear, I did as you wished… You coward before me,” he continued with a smirk. He stopped behind Dipper and lean down to the shell of his ear. “I was frightening.”

                Dipper jumped away, glaring at Bill as he rubbed his burning ear. He held the book closer as he kept an eye on the demon.

                Bill quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. “I have reordered time and the stars above. Given you gifts that any demon would be graced for even receiving from me!” he listed angrily. “And I’ve done this all for you.” He cursed his beseeching tone, but he wanted the boy to know, to understand all that he has done just to make his Pine Tree just think of staying. “Isn’t…Isn’t that generous,” he pleaded more than stated. He was unsure now from how much the boy ran from him, cursed and yelled at him. He was exhausted and the thought of losing Dipper now, after everything he has done, was breaking him.

                Holding out the book, Dipper stared down at the words as he tried not to look at Bill. There was something in his eye that pull at him. It scared him. “Periculis et laboribus immensis innumeros dimicavi huc referre tua furta per Mindscape,” he chanted off, easily making his way over the Latin.

                “Stop!” Bill cried out desperately, recognizing the spell. His eye was wide as he held out his hand toward Dipper. “Wait,” he breathed as he calmed down. He waved his gloved hand and a small crystal orb formed on the tips of his fingers. “Look what I can offer you. Endless knowledge,” he persuaded. A grin pulled at his lips at Dipper lowered his book in interest. “I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything your heart desires.”

                He stared back at the demon, taking in the offer for what it was. It was practically enslavement, but it was tempting. There were so many things that could go wrong with the spell. It may just be easier to accept. “Will you give me my sister?” Dipper asked suddenly.

                Bill frowned as he grasped the orb. “You wished her away.”

                “It wasn’t for real and you know it!” Dipper barked out. No deal. There was no point in accepting it. “Nam voluntas tua et regnum quod fortis est ut magna!”

                “Why would you want her back? She is far too selfish when it comes to you. She is likely to leave you when you need her most,” Bill insisted. He stepped forward as Dipper wrapped his arms around his journal protectively. He took the chance to stand just a breath away from Dipper. “Just fear me… love me…and I’ll be yours and so would be the world.”

                Dipper opened his mouth as his mind searched for some sort of answer as Bill brushed back his hair over his ear.

                “Let me fulfill your heart’s desires,” Bill whispered, cupping Dipper’s cheek as he tilted the younger’s head up.

                Dipper stared at him with wide, brown eyes as Bill leaned down. “Non haberes potestatem adversum me,” he whispered before Bill could reach his lips.

                Everything stilled at that moment. A broken breath was harshly sucked it as Bill stepped back from Dipper, clutching at his chest with his head cast down. Pain filled his chest as Dipper’s words echoed in his head. It hurt. It hurt far more than he ever expected.

                “Bill?” Dipper called out, hearing a broken sob.

                “Go…”

                Go where? Is what Dipper wanted to ask, but all he could do was step toward the distraught demon.

                “Just go!” Bill cried out as he hugged into himself, causing the orb to slip from his hand.

                Dipper dived for the crystal, missing it by mere inches before it shattered on the stone ground and a blinding light came from it. “BILL!” he screamed as the light consumed him. He covered his eyes as he felt himself falling.

                “DIPPER!”

                Arms wrapped around him as he fell to the ground with a grunt. Dipper rolled off the person, blinking away the traces of the light before. “Mabel?” he muttered as he saw the figure next to him.

                Mabel greeted him with a watery smile. “DIPPER!” she cried out again as he tackled in a bone breaking hug.

                He looked around them, seeing they were just outside the shack. There were no ruins of a castle, no Bill. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around Mabel. There was no Bill…

 

Translation of the Latin: Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here through the mindscape to take back what you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me.


End file.
